


Unicorns

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Yixing surprises you with a day off.





	Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely friend...thank you for looking out for me.

It was super early in the morning when both you and Lay ended up in bed, sleeping the day away. You had the next day (well today) off but you knew Lay had to wake up in a few hours to get to his schedules, so you resigned to another day by yourself. You even remembered to turn off your alarm, to savour your sleep in time.  

Yixing woke up, just as the sun started to stream through the window gap with a smile on his face. You were sleeping soundly next to him and he couldn't remember the last time he woke up this way. He has the day off, and most of the time, he would take the day as another practice day, but today he wanted to surprise you with a day in. He carefully got up from bed and washed up before he made his way to the kitchen.  

He pulled out eggs, some pancake batter and milk from the fridge, starting on breakfast. Yixing hummed as he worked and he was thankful that he finished making breakfast without burning or ruining it in any way. The plate of breakfast got put onto a tray along with a cup of coffee, then Yixing walked back to the bedroom and sat beside you on the bed.  

"Jagi...Jagiya, time to wake up now," he whispered to you, his free hand shook your shoulder. You made a noise but no signs of actually waking.  

"Jagiyaaaa...." he said more loudly, as he shook you more. You mumbled and turned around, facing Yixing's direction. Eyes heavy from sleep, slowly opened to the semi dark room, and landed on Yixing with the tray in his lap.  

"Wake up, I made you breakfast..."  

"Shouldn't you be at work??" you mumbled, still half asleep.  

"I have the day off and I wanted to surprise you with a day in," he told you with a smile and you couldn't help but smile back. He put the tray down and helped you up, pushing you towards the bathroom to do a quick wash up. When you came back, he already had the tray on the bed, ready for you to eat from.  

"Are you going to eat with me?" you asked as you settled yourself and picked at the food.  

"Hmm...sure," so you both sat and ate the food in semi silence. Then when the food was finished, Yixing placed the coffee cup on the bed side stand, told you to properly wash up and went back to the kitchen to wash the plates. By the time he walked into the bedroom again, you were still in the shower, so he used that time to dress himself for the day and also pull out your outfit too. He knocked on the bathroom door and yelled out to you: 

"When you're done, wear the outfit I picked out for you...I'll put it on the bed," he put said outfit on the bed and left the room again. Feeling more awake than before, you shut the water off and dried yourself off, opening the bathroom door to see something fluffy on the bed. Your eyes widened in curiosity and when you went to pick it up, a smile appeared. Yixing had picked out a onesie for you to wear, a unicorn one to be exact. As quick as you could, you dressed in the onesie and made your way out of the bedroom.  

"Where are youuuu..." you sang out as you skipped into the living room. Yixing then popped up from behind the couch with a big bright smile.  

"Here I am!" he shouted and you couldn't help but cheer as you saw that he was in a matching onesie.  

"We're so cute!!" You and Yixing jumped around in excitement.  

"So what are we doing today?" you asked once you sat down from all the jumping.  

"I was thinking of having a movie marathon...anything you want to watch," he told you, fingers switching the tv on.  

"Sure, let's watch that one movie you've been wanting to see," with a big smile, Yixing got up to put the movie on. The day was then spent in the living room, watching movie after movie and when the sun was setting outside, Yixing moved about loudly.  

You watched him curiously as he moved back and forth between the living room and the bedroom. After a few moments of this, you got yourself up and made your way to the kitchen to make hot chocolate. By the time you had finished making them, you walked back to the living room with the two cups, only to see that Yixing had conjured up a makeshift fort, filled with all your fluffy pillows and blankets.  

"Ahh...you were making a fort," you told him as he sat inside.  

"Do you like it?" he asked when you handed him a cup.  

"Of course, it’s so cosy," you settled yourself in next to him, cups of hot chocolate in hand and the next movie playing.  

After both of you finished the drink, you put the cups off to the side and laid down to finish the movie. Twenty minutes later, you dozed off to dreamland, movie long forgotten and soon, Yixing shuffled closer, dozing off too.  

When you woke up the next morning, remnants of yesterday, played on your mind and you couldn't help the big smile on your face. You wanted to stay in the fort longer but you knew that Yixing had work to get to... 

 _B_ _ack to reality._  


End file.
